Dresses Are A Girl's Best Friend
by Tirnel
Summary: Grell is invited to a party. The same party William refused to take him to. Grell's date is VERY interested in getting to know Grell. Is William now jealous? Find out.


Prompts used: "Shut up and kiss me.", "You called me useless like a wet paper yesterday.", "I love you." "I love you too." "I know.", "Love stinks."

Warnings: attempted rape/sexual assualt, attempted drugging

Image belongs to site you see in cover photo. It's what Grell's dress looks like.

xoxoxo

"Wiiill~!" Grell sang jovially as he entered William's office. "Tomorrow is the dinner party for the managers and tomorrow is Valentine's Day~."

"And?"

"And you should take me. Having a lady around at social gatherings is always useful."

"Sutcliff, you would be about as useful as wet paper."

"William!" he gasped. "How could you say such a thing?! I am not useless!"

"Judging by the state of your paperwork, I can argue otherwise."

"Your comparing paperwork to _parties_?"

"Both are rather tedious."

"Ugh! Will, come on, let me go with you, please?" Grell pleaded. "You can't spend Valentine's Day alone in a room filled with a bunch of dry old men."

"I am not taking you with me, Sutcliff. Or anyone, for that matter. Even if I did, you would be last on my list of invites. The _entire_ Board will be there. Do you really think I would submit them to your antics for an entire evening?"

"Oh!" Grell balked.

"A gender confused, provocative, trash of a reaper known for murdering prostitutes who is always causing a big scene in room full of board members? I think not, Sutcliff. No matter what day it is."

"Oh!" Grell said again, stomping his foot and growing red faced. "Oh! Go fuck a pigeon, William!" He shouted and stormed out of the room.

xoxoxoxo

"Love stinks," Grumbled Grell, resting his chin in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah," said Othello, perched on her desk. "Oh, sorry," he excused at the look he was given. "Of course, I wouldn't know."

"And neither will I it seems, if Will keeps batting away every attempt to woo his heart. Another year and another Valentine's Day alone."

"Eh, the holiday is overrated. It's just companies trying to make money."

"Then you miss the point entirely."

"Again, there is a reason I'm single."

"Why can't he see that I love him?"

"Is this about the row you pair had yesterday?" The paper bag crinkled as Othello sought another bite of licorice.

" _No_ ," Grell answered defensively. "Well…maybe."

"Hey, a stupid question, but have you-"

"Of course I've considered pursuing other men," Grell snapped at him, interrupting him before he cod finish the question he knew the other was going to ask. "There are plenty out there dying to get their hands on this gorgeous body! But none of them measure up to my Will. None of them are willing to stand up to _me_ the way Will does."

"What if you got a date just for tonight so you aren't alone for Valentine's day?"

Grell waved his hand dismissively. "I'd still be miserable because it wouldn't be with my darling Will. It wouldn't be for love and that's the point of the whole holiday."

"But you wouldn't be _alone._ You love me, don't you? As a friend?"

"Of _course_ I do," he replied with an aggravated huff escaping his painted lips.

"Then we'll go out, the two of us. Your pick, then we can go back to my place and play-"

"That's awfully sweet of you, but I think I'll just stay home tonight. I don't think I'll be very good company."

"What was the quarrel about anyway?"

"Some party for the managerial staff. Will wouldn't let me be his 'plus one'."

There was a firm knock on the door and a secretary who had been at the dispatch for ages and had likewise been a secretary for the board for almost as long. A pair of wire rimmed pince-nez sat perched on the end of a long narrow nose set in skeletal face on top of an equally thin body. His brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and held with a black silk bow. A one Thomas Beedle, holding an envelope and a box, who was usually only seen in that department when on important business and rarely was it to the office of anyone other than William T. Spears. Thus Grell was very surprised when he was the one who entered his office and sat up straight in his chair. Othello slid off Grell's desk into a standing position.

"Mr. Grell Sutcliff," Beedle addressed in his nasally voice, ending with a sniff.

"Yes?" Grell replied with genuine curiosity.

"I have an envelope here from Master Jessop. An invitation of sorts, I believe." Another sniff. "Really, they could have sent someone _less_ important to deliver something so trivial."

"Jessop? As in Willelmus Jessop? What the devil..?"

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have more _important_ work to attend to."

Grell examined the envelope as Beedle left her office. " _Miss Grell Sutcliff_ ," Grell read aloud. "Well he certainly knows a lady when he sees one, I'll give him that."

"Willelmus?" questioned Othello with a bit of a snicker, peering over Grell's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure it was quite fashionable back in the day."

"Fashionable to _who_?" he laughed.

"Shut up," Grell muttered.

"Jessop…as in the board member?"

Grell opened the envelope and pulled out a card. "Dear _miss_ Sutcliff, nhin~, it would give me great honor if you would accompany me tonight's party for the lead members of the association. Please accept this gift and honor me with wearing it tonight. I will meet you in front of the banquet hall at seven o'clock."

"Ooo, a present!" said Grell excitedly as he laid aside the card to open the box. Inside was a beautiful dinner gown. The gown had a very lengthy red pleated tencel skirt with a slit that would trail behind him. The top was a sexy lacy black bodice with a v neck that dropped very low in both the front and back. A sparkling metal band divided the bodice and skirt to define his waist.

Grell gasped in awe while Othello let out a whistle. "Oh, that _wolf_!" Grell squealed, her mood considerably brightened. "He certainly knows how to turn a lady's head. If I didn't have any sense, I'd rin off and marry him!"

"You're going to accept?" Othello asked. "Have you even met this guy before?"

"With a dress like this, I can't very well say no, can I? We've met once or twice. He was there for my hearing, of course. He was one of the few who fought for a light sentence, but we haven't really talked to each other….Besides, William is going to be there. "

The dress hugged Grell's frame as he sashayed to the banquet hall. William was adjusting his cuffs outside the entrance. He looked up when Grell approached with a hand on his hip and a large cheshire grin on his face. "Hey, dullard," Grell said by way of greeting. Grell looked fabulous and he knew it, but when William's expression didn't change at the sight of him, he was rather put out, however, he did his best not let it show. He looked so terribly handsome in his best suit.

"Sutcliff," William replied with a hint of annoyance. "You cannot attend without an invitation and I did not invite you. I strictly told you, 'no'."

"For your information, I _have_ been invited. I expect him _any_ moment, in fact. But you…oh, my dear," Grell said, placing his hand on William's shoulder, "it's terribly unfashionable to show up to social engagements _alone_. And I would have been _more_ than willing to fulfill that role. Oh, well, maybe next time." Grell's hand slid from William's shoulder to muss his tie by giving it a jerk and untucking it from William's suit.

"Ah! A vision. A goddess," said a suave, eloquent, voice. Grell and William turned to see a man in his late forties, early fifties with a noble face. His dark hair was flecked with grey and he had a beard, neatly trimmed. He was of little more than average height with a well kept build and was smartly dressed in his dark suit and red tie. He took Grell's hand and kissed it. "Enchanted," he murmured, looking Grell in the eye.

Oh, what a charmer! Grell felt himself grow weak in the knees. If he wasn't so in love with William…Grell gave William a glance to see him adjust his glasses. Was that annoyance he saw? Was William jealous? Oh, Grell certainly hoped so. William noticed her glance and looked away. Without another word, he entered the hall, leaving Grell alone with Jessop. Oh well, if nothing else came of this night, Grell would at least have an intriguing night with an interesting man, or so he hoped. Grell had never been with an older gentleman before and if he played his cards right, he might just get laid tonight. His cock twitched at the thought of having someone besides himself to play with his intimates.

"Mr. Jessop," began Grell, ready to strike up a conversation.

"Please, call me Will," he said. "Let's not be so formal. And Will is a lot easier on the mouth than Willelmus." Jessop smiled at him.

"Alright...Will," Grell replied with a smile of his own, though it felt odd to call someone other than his Will the same. He knew it was illogical as there were plenty of Williams and Wills and other variants of the name in the world, but none of them were _Will_. His Will. "I was very surprised to receive your invitation."

"I hope I didn't spoil any plans. Do you like the dress?"

"Oh no, I didn't…that is, I hadn't made any plans at the time. And I _love_ the dress. It's gorgeous. But I don't understand why you would choose _me_ of all women, especially with my reputation."

"Do I need a reason to ask the most beautiful woman in London to a party?" Grell blushed deeply at the compliment. "You are a _very_ beautiful woman, miss Grell. Who doesn't love a _femme fatale?_ " He offered his arm and Grell took it. "Shall we?"

After the speeches and formalities, Grell enjoyed a very pleasant conversation with Jessop over their meal. Often times, he would put his hand in Grell's gloved one affectionately. Grell would occasionally look to William, who sat at the other end of the table, to see if he was taking notice of the attention Jessop was giving him. Alas, he did not appear to be concerned at all, much to his chagrin. Grell did, however, get many disapproving looks from others, several of whom that had wanted Grell punished severely for his crimes as Jack the Ripper, among other reasons. Grell knew what they thought of him and he would simply grin widely whenever he caught someone staring at him with hate.

Soft music played and, after a time, Jessop asked Grell to dance. Grell accepted. "Ah, Grell," said Jessop as he led he redhead about the floor, "You truly are one of a kind."

"Do you _really_ find me that attractive?" Grell asked with a leering toothy grin.

"But of course. And I am very impressed of the modifications you made too your death scythe."

"She _is_ a real beauty, isn't she? Have you modified your scythe at all?"

"I have, but I'm afraid it looks rather plain compared to yours. It rather resembles a trowel."

"It resembles a trowel, or it _is_ a trowel," Grell teased.

Jessop laughed lightly and pulled him closer, the hand on Grell's back sliding lower. "You have me," he said. Jessop was practically fondling Grell's ass by the time Grell decided he needed a drink. Grell wandered over to the dessert table and surveyed the fare while Jessop went for their drinks. As he wondered if he could afford the calories, William came up beside him.

"Sutcliff," he acknowledged.

"Will-darling, are you enjoying yourself?" Grell cordially asked, fiddling with his necklace as his hair was fashioned to far out of the way to toy with.

"Not particularly, no, but you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Naturally, darling~. I _love_ parties, unlike you. You must be terribly uncomfortable. Certainly you've showed your face around here long enough that you can slip away?" he suggested, knowing how much William hated parties.

"Not nearly long enough, I think," said William. Jessop was returning and William looked sharp. "Don't drink anything he gives you," he warned before retreating.

Smiling, Jessop handed Grell his glass. He raised his own in a toast. "To getting to know one another better." As Grell raised his glass, he pondered William's last words. They clinked glasses and Grell put the glass to his lips, taking only a very meager sip and quickly dispatched the rest when he wasn't looking. "What do you say we find somewhere a little more private?" Jessop whispered into his ear shortly after Grell had disposed of the glass' contents. Grell agreed.

Grell followed him to a lift and together they ascended the floors to Jessop's office. It was quite spacious. However, Grell had not much time look at it before Jessop's lips were on his. Grell kissed back at first as it seemed his wish to get laid was coming true without much effort. However, there inlaid the problem and William's warning still circled about in his head.

Jessop's hands were all over his body, touching and groping everything he could get at. Grell pushed back a little. "Just a minute, Mr. Jessop…" Grell started.

"I told you to call me 'Will'," Jessop interrupted, pulling Grell back to him and forcing a kiss. He started pushing Grell further into the room. "You think I haven't noticed your wandering eye all night? Eyeing another man all night. You're _mine_ now, Grell."

"I am _not_ yours," Grell replied, pushing back and shoving his hands off him. "You want to fuck me, fine, but there is only one Will I belong to and you are not him."

In a rage, Jessop grabbed Grell again shoved him onto a couch. "You _are_ mine. You _will_ be mine. The drugs should take affect soon and you will see."

Any desire to have sex with this man went out the window as Grell grappled Jessop. For a moment, Jessop had the upper hand, forcing Grell onto the couch. He took hold of Grell's dress and tore it. The lace was ruined. "My dress!" Grell shrieked. That was it. Enraged, Grell delivered a swift knee to Jessop's groin, followed by a strong uppercut to his jaw. Jessop fell to the floor. Grell got up and kicked Jessop and continued to beat him until the other stopped fighting back. "You ruined my dress!" he screamed. His scythe appeared in his hands and he wasted no time turning it on.

He was about to bring it down on the scythe onto the older reaper when the door was forced open and a distressed looking William stepped in. "Will~!" exclaimed Grell in delight, putting away his scythe and pranced over to him. William took off his coat and wrapped it around Grell. A few more reapers came in behind William and pulled Jessop to his feet. "How did you know he put drugs in my drink?"

"Willelmus Jessop has been suspected of such acts for some time. Drugging reapers he lusts for and having his way with them, but we never had anything solid until now. You were actually helpful today."

"You said I was as useless as wet paper yesterday."

"I…apologize for that."

"And I apologize for what I said too. I'd rather you fuck me."

William's eyebrow twitched and he adjusted his glasses, taking a moment before speaking again. "With your testimony, Jessop will sentenced as necessary. Are you injured?" He asked, taking note of the torn dress.

"No, but my dress is ruined," he replied mournfully. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"You were more than capable of handling yourself."

"But you still came for me, my darling valiant ice prince."

"I came for Jessop and I am not-"

Grell wrapped his arms around William's neck. "William, shut up and kiss me," he said before moving in and kissing the other man first. William tried to recoil at first before accepting it and then giving back.

"I heard some of what you said earlier. About being the only one you belong to and…"

"And I mean it, Will. You are the man I love. I love you."

"I…love you…too," William replied slowly.

"I know," said Grell with a grin, overflowing with happiness at William finally admitting it and trying to contain his glee so as not to scare William away after being so open. "Say it again for me, darling?" Hd asked, drawing close once again. "Tell me you love me."

"Honestly, Sutcliff."

"Oh, fine. You can say it later as we make passionate love together."

"Sutcliff!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling."

xoxoxoxo

"Case _dismissed_?!" Grell shrieked in disbelief when he heard the news. "After my testimony?"

"Because no one _saw_ him assault you. They saw you willingly leave the party with him and then you beating him up," William explained, shocked by the judge's decision himself. "And with your reputation..."

"Yes, with _my_ reputation, _I'm_ the villain." Grell stewed about it for a moment before giggling and getting up from his vanity to run over to his side of the bed as William got in on his side. "Oh, so long as I have you I can care less what happens to him," he said, taking off his glasses and moving to snuggle beside William.

William sighed and muttered, "Honestly," as he took off his own glasses and settled in beside his lover.


End file.
